


The Fallen Leave

by Wannie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Death, Depression, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannie/pseuds/Wannie
Summary: The love I want to get rid of, they will feel the pain I felt.





	1. The Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of off the show "Fallen Leaves Change2561" go watch it before reading this or you won't understand what is happening. I don't mean to copyright that story as it is a really good and I 100% recommend for you to watch it. It'll be worth it, especially for the ending.

* * *

"Mom" she said as she looked at the grave. She put a white rose down on the grave as she looked up. With nothing to say, she made her way back to her car. She lost her mom, the only person who didn't judge her for who she was, her happiness. The only one who supported her. She was gone.

"Miss" her driver said. "Yes" she answered back as she put on black sunglasses to cover her identity. "Your new identification is here, you are no longer 'Kim Jungwoo' you are now 'Min Jiwoo' welcome to your new life" he said handing her the new ID, driver's license, and passport. "Everyone else will think I am dead, because Kim Jungwoo is gone. That's good, but i don't want anyone to find out what happened" she said putting away her documents.

"I am 'Project J' and no one will ever know" she said as tears fell down her face. "Take me to the house, I'm going back to Seoul" she said looking out the window. 

"Miss i can't do that, I was given strict instructions from your mom to keep you safe" he said. She looked down "Mom is no longer here, I will go back to Seoul. I will make them feel the pain I felt" she said. 

____

_"Fucking faggot, what the hell are you doing!" His dad said as he went towards Jungwoo and slapped him. He was 7, but he loved using his moms makeup. His mom had no problem with that, she loved her son no matter what. _

_But his dad on the other hand, he didn't. He wanted him to play football/soccer, just like the other boys. But he wasn't interested, he could only think of putting makeup on, putting pink pretty dresses on and a tiara. _

_"Leave my daughter alone!" His mom yelled as she got in front of him while Jungwoo hugged her leg. "Daughter? D-A-U-G-H-T-E-R? HE'S A BOY YOU WHORE!" he said before slapping her. _

_He then walked forward and started hitting Jungwoo more, on his face, and his bum. _

_All he could do was scream and cry, he just wanted to do what his mom told him. That he would be happier as a woman. _

______

"Miss we are home" The driver said making her stop daydreaming. "Ah yeah" she said before regaining her composure and walking out the car and into her house. 

"Jungwoo, you're finally back" her uncle said before going over to her. "How did surgery go? You look wonderful! Truly a good choice, from a man to a woman" he said happily. Jungwoo didn't say anything and just looked at him. "Oh yeah I forgot, you are no longer Mr. Kim, you are now Ms. Min. My bad, please come in" he said. 

She walked in before turning to her uncle "I am going back to Seoul" she said still not taking off her glasses. "But they'll realize it's you, I'm sure you don't wanna go back to your father" he said looking down. 

"No, but i will make him feel the pain he made me and my mom feel" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "I will go with you" he said. 

"No, you have to stay here or else they'll find out what happened. Please uncle, stay here. Protect the files and pictures and show that i am transgender, no one must know. I am dead to the public" she said. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

"I will, don't worry about it. They're safe with me" he said as he went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back and started sobbing. "She was taken away from me, my happiness, why me? Why couldn't it be that excuse of a father?" She said sobbing into her uncle's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, you are a new person. You have a new start, you have chances of finding true happiness more than before" he said as he patted her hair. 

"You are right, well I'll take a flight tomorrow. Please be safe uncle" she smiled. "I will don't worry, Jiwoo" he said and she kissed his forehead. 

"I'll make them pay" 

__________________________

She looked around, something about the environment felt different from the last time she was here. Seoul, her hometown, finally back to the place were she felt the most pain. But this time not as Kim Jungwoo, but as Min Jiwoo. 

Everyone thought her mother and her died, but as a boy. That clearly wasn't true, but she must not let anyone know. No one can know. 

She brushed off the feeling of uneasiness as she wrapped a scarf around her head and put sunglasses on. She had to hide herself. 

She walked outside the airport and looked around once again, it was so different. She was no longer the boy whom had a father that hated him, she was now a woman who was looking for her happiness without her mom. But first, she needed medicine to help her cope with her PTSD. 

The abuse from her dad took a toll on her health. She also needed to put some medicine on the scars on her forehead. She called a taxi as she had to make her way to her hotel. 

"Please drive here" she said showing the driver the hotel. He only nodded and started driving. She continued to try and take everything in. That was gonna take to get used to, but she needed to. 

They arrived at the hotel, she gave him the money before getting out of the vehicle. Not once taking off the sunglasses or scarf that protected her. She walked inside. 

"What is the name of the reservation miss?" The desk lady asked. "Reservation under Min Jiwoo" she said smiling. "Okay, your room is '0325' in floor four. The passcode to the door is '0127'" she said smiling before Jiwoo nodded. She went up the elevator as another employee took all her luggage up. 

"I'm sure that's enough, leave them right there" she said pointing at the door. The employee quickly nodded and placed the luggage down. "Here" she said handing him ₩100,000,000. "Miss this is too much, I can't accept it" he said. "Just take it" she said entering the hotel room not letting to poor man fight with her about the money. She wants to be nice. 

She locked the door before searching through her bag. She got out the medicine she puts on her scars and some toys for later. She put the medicine on a cotton before applying it on her scar. After applying it, she admired her face. 

Truly a beauty, she could've never been this beautiful as a boy. She thought before grabbing her toys and heading to the shower. 

_______________


	2. 002

“I wanted to know where I can go to find a doctor that can give me my medicine without asking many questions, can you help me uncle?” Jiwoo said after calling a number. “There’s the doctor your mother took you to before you had the surgery remember? What was his name? Jung Jaehyun? You can go to him “he said. She nodded “Thank you for reminding me uncle” she said and hung up.

She walked outside of the hotel, to call a taxi. She needed to get the medicine before she had another attack. She taught about it for a while, how was she gonna explain that her and Kim Jungwoo are the same person.

'He's probably gonna ask me to take off my glasses' she though. This would've been the only person to know that she's still alive. No one can know, they can't know that the weird son of the Kim family was still alive.

"Miss we are here" the driver said. "Ah yes, thank you" she said before getting out and bowing. She say the house in front of her, quite a big house, but not as big as her dad's house. She walked in noticing quite an old lady sitting in a desk in when walking in. She decided to ignore her as the old lady called out for her.

"Miss I'm sorry you can't go in there without an appointment" she said. "Well then make the appointment for right now" she said. The lady nodded before entering the office where Jaehyun was.

"Doctor!" She said. "Yes auntie?" He said smiling at the middle aged woman making his dimple pop out. "There's a lady here that wants to speak with you, she doesn't have an appointment, and she's really pretty. Like gorgeous, but I don't know how she know about you" she said with a sad smile.

"Tell her to come in" he said making his aunt made a straight face before nodding. She walked outside and Jiwoo walked inside.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" He said with a smile. "I'd like to get a refill for these pills" she said showing him some pills she took in order to help with her anxiety attacks. "I am sorry but I can't do that, I am a therapist" Jaehyun said looking at the bottle of pills.

She looked down "You won't help me?" She said. "Take off those sunglasses, I need to know who you are" he said before putting on some glasses to see her better.

She stood up and walked out the door, she wasn't ready to reveal who she was.

That's when Jaehyun's aunt came back inside the office. "Who was she?" She asked. "I don't know" he said. "Well it's time for lunch to get your tummy full" she said with a smile.

"Well let's go auntie"

______________________

Jiwoo decided to walk around the hotel, just to explore since it's been a while since she came to Seoul.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She heard a man say making her turn into the direction of the screaming. There she saw a man, his wife, and their son in a dress with his hair picked up to make it look like pigtails. She wanted to say something, to stop the man that was currently hitting his own child just for being himself. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t move.

There she saw herself in that kid, being stuck in the same situation when she was young. She had to stop him, she couldn’t just let this happen. She stepped forward, and fainted. A worker from the hotel that was near her ran to her “Miss are you okay? Help!” she called out.

______________________________

"Mm, what happened?" Jiwoo said waking up in her bedroom, not remembering what happened. "Oh miss, you fainted. Are you okay now?" The employee asked. "Ah yeah, thank you very much" she said smiling as she looked down.

"Oh I will give you your space now miss" the employee said and Jiwoo just nodded. Once she left the room, Jiwoo let out a sigh. She stood up from the couch and got the controller for her TV turning it on.

________________________

"Yukhei honey did you hear? The pesk of a nephew we had is now dead" Yuqi said as she went to sit down next to Yukhei giving him a cup of coffee. Yukhei didn't answer and just looked at the cup. He really loved Jungwoo, probably even more than his wife. Especially after what he told him.

He will never forget the day, when his heart was broken into a million pieces like shattered glass.

_'"Can we live with you hyung?" Jungwoo asked as he was drawing Yukhei. "I'm not sure my brother in law will allow me to steal his son" he said laughing and smiling as the booped Jungwoo's nose making him giggle. They were drawing each other with some crayola's Yukhei had bought for him._

_His mom suddenly came and smiled at both of them "Ah I told you not you bother Yukhei, Jungwoo" she said and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Taeyeon, me and him are just drawing. I thought it would be fun, plus i need a break from all the work i had this week" he said with a smile._

_She smiled at him sweetly. "You know, you're the only person in this house who doesn't judge us, the only person who actually shows my dear Jungwoo love aside from me" she said caressing Jungwoo's hair. "It makes me really happy that at least you take him in as part of the family"_

_"Yeah, he's quite a cute boy. Everyone else is messed up, no one should get in the way of your dreams kiddo" he said._

_"Yukhei hyung can you move out with us, I'll only listen to you. And my mom of course" Jungwoo said smiling with his bunny teeth showing. Yukhei just giggled and caressed his hair_.'

"Yah! Wong Yukhei! I'm speaking to you, pay attention to your wife!" She said yelling at him. "Aren't you glad that they're gone now?" She asked. "I had a soft spot for that kid, how can you even be glad that he is dead? He's your own nephew?" He said completely mad at his wife.

She was fucking heartless. "And as for you Kim Youngwoon, aren't you the slightest of sad that your wife and son are dead?" He said looking at the man in front of him who currently had two women clinging to him. Disgusting.

"Hell no, they were psycho's. I'm glad they're out of the family picture" he said hugging the two women around him. "Ladies" he said.

Yukhei wanted to throw up, how could this man be so bling and oblivious. He hated him, he hated the woman he had chosen to marry too.

He stood up "Where are you going?" Yuqi asked. He didn't answer, and made his way outside the house. "Yukhei! Yukhei!" Yuqi screamed as he exited. But he didn't put attention to her. He needed time away from her.

Although, he did know they had an important event later, so he wouldn't take long. He just wanted to get the picture him and Jungwoo drew of each other framed.

______________________

"Yukhei, a lot of reporters are here. Pretend to be in grief for our loss" Yuqi said trying to look as sad as she could. "You guys are heartless, he was your nephew. Aren't you even the slightest of sad!" He yelled.

"Be quiet the cameras are right there" she said shushing him. "I'm going, I don't want to deal with this right now" he said turning his back to her. "Yukhei!" She said grabbing his wrist. He just pulled it back leaving her there.

He got inside his car thinking about Jungwoo. "Where to sir?" The driver asked. "To the usual place" he said not sparing a glance at the driver.

He looked out the window "May we meet again in another life, little boy"

______________________

'Breaking News! Kim Taeyeon and Kim Jungwoo have died in a car accident. The wife of Mr. Kim Youngwoon and well as his son is dead. Cause of death: Car explosion'

**Author's Note:**

> This is enough for this chapter, the next one will be longer. And remember, go watch "The fallen leaves change2561"


End file.
